


Behind the Scenes

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a peak at what goes on when making an episode of RID, including bloopers, interactions, and just random mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

Strongarm  leaned back, glancing at the ground behind her.

“I really don’t want to fall.” she laughed, glancing at the mat she was supposed to be practicing with.  Sh e  kept imagining herself falling off it or landing wrong.

Sideswipe chuckled, leaning back on the bench he sat  on. He’d stopped by to practice lines with  Strongarm ,  but figured he'd help her get her falling down right.

“Try tilting sideways or forward at first, it usually makes it easier for me.” He suggested, glancing at the mat. He'd fallen on it  ple nty  of times practicing his own moves.

“Easy for you to say.” She teased. “ Mr  I-do-my-own-stunts.”

He chuckled and rolled his optics, hoping off the box. “ Sooooo  what your saying is I must know what I’m talking about then?” he asked.

Strongarm  shrugged, smiling. “Guess so.”

She tried his advice out, turning onto her side and allowing herself an uneasy fall, the mat supporting her easily. She stood up, taking a breath before letting herself fall  completely  back. 

“Sideswipe, you’re supposed to _ catch _  me.” she snapped, sounding angry. “That’s the whole  _ point _  of a _ trust _  exercise!”

She flinched, putting a servo to her audio receptor as if she had gotten a massive headache.

“Ah!” she gave Sideswipe a glare mixed with annoyance and frustration. “Now my  comm  unit is _ busted _ .”

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ .” Sideswipe replied, falling into the lines . “Maybe when it was my turn you shouldn’t have let _ me _  fall. Three. Times. In. A. Row!” he snapped.

“That’s because you weren’t falling  _ correctly _ .”  Strongarm  shot back.

Sideswipe burst out laughing,  ha lting  the scene in it's tracks.

“O-Oh, sorry. I just never realized you talk with your shoulders so much before.” He explained, gesturing to the others shoulder pads.  Strongarm  looked at her right shoulder, blinking.

“Do I?” she asked. “I never noticed .”

A knock at the doorway grabbed both their attention, the two glancing over at Bumblebee.

“Anyone see  Skyracer ?” he asked.

“Your stunt double?”  Strongarm  asked. “No, why?”

Bumblebee shook his head, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

“Director wants us to spend time with each other so we know each other’s little quirks. Something about not acting off via body langue.” He explained.

“Ah.”  Strongarm  said, then shrugged. “Can’t help you there I’m afraid.”

A distant buzz sounded, drawing the three bot’s attention.

“Guess it’s time to head to the set.” Sideswipe said, already walking passed Bumblebee and into the hallway.

He headed to set with the other two actors, arriving and standing next to  Grimlock , the bigger bot was doing some stretches to warm up.

He was quite different then all the other bots that had played  Grimlock  in the past, would make sure  Grimlocks  had mostly silver or red tones rather then bright greens, and then their was the new spin he gave the character.  But so far he worked really well  and was well received. Aside from the people complaining about the change online. Bots always did that.

“Quite on the set.” The director called out. “Everyone in their places…. Okay, action!”

* * *

 

Bumblebee waited, watching the prop bot (Meadow something, he was sure of it) talk with the director. Eventually the ‘capture device’ from the pilot episodes was brought over and handed to Fixit.

“We’re having a little trouble with the  Decepticon  hunter prop.” He explained. “The episode will play out the same, but Fixit needs to claim he had tried to fix the capture device. Do you think you two can improvise a  sceen ?” Meadow asked, looking between the two.

Bumblebee glanced at Fixit and then nodding, the  minicon  doing the same.

* * *

 

“Earth’s bodies of water are incredible  Grimlock , and they’re full of more kinds of live then you can imagine.”

Bumblebee looked out onto the waves, suddenly feeling the deck jerk out from under him . He tried to grab onto the rails, tumbling over  insitead  and splashing into the tanks water.

Hammerstrike  swam over, supporting Bumblebee and helping him back to the ships latter.

“ So’ry  lad.” the  Sharkticon  said.

BumbleBee  supported himself, shaking his head and ignoring  Grimlocks  muffled laughter. “Its fine.” He replied.

* * *

 

“B-But I’ve changed!”  Steeljaw  protested, adding a perfect shudder to his voice.

“Into a kidnapping  Decepticon ?!”  Strongarm  snapped, rattling her chains.

Steeljaw  turned away, clutching a fist and bowing his head in what appeared to be shame.

“I apologies for the things I’ve done.” He said softly,  Strongarm  still struggling. “But I could never go back to  Cypertron . I’d be-”

He was interrupted when  Strongarm’s  chains fell half off, much  eariler  then  thay  were supposed to. Stage hands rushed on  stage, checking what went wrong to fix the prop.

Strongarm  laughed, watching. “Hurry,” she teased. “Before I escape.”

Steeljaw  sat back on his heels, flicking his tail.

“So….” He began. “Know any grandmothers around these woods that make good oil cookies?”

He earned some chuckles and a snort from offset, the stage hand finishing the set and leaving so the scene could restart, the two getting back into position.

* * *

 

Sideswipe walked over to stand by Bumblebee, watching  Grimlock  let  Hammerstrick  out of the barrel.

“So what’s up with the  Decepticon  hunter?” he asked, Bee glancing over to him.

“I think it got broken somehow?” Bumblebee answered, sounding unsure. “Actually, theirs a chance they’ll just use the spare capture device and just have us act like it’s something new.”

Sideswipe shrugged.

“I guess we could do that. Would probably seem strange at first.” He replied, looking to the director was going over something on a data pad. “ Wanna  go grab a bite to eat?”

“Sure.” Bee answered, walking with Sideswipe to the cafeteria.


End file.
